The Legend of Zelda: The Curse Revealed
by Playrule
Summary: Link has to save the world again, as usual when an unusual circumstance reveals itself and Link must journey through time once more to bring peace to Hyrule  Rated T to be safe, sorry about the short chapters I promise it will get better!
1. Chapter 1

There is a kingdom. In a far off land there is a place they call Hyrule. It had a ruler and a guardian; they were Princess Zelda and Link, The Hero of Time. The people looked up to them. Link made many public appearances, travelling around the land he saw cities and villages, he also saw good and evil. Link being the protector of Hyrule defended the land and Zelda, more often than not; they would meet quite frequently, always with the same beginning, Link would bow and Zelda would giggle and tell him to stop being so formal, they were friends, colleagues on bad days and hero and princess on worse days. Time, doing the thing that it does, came to pass when Hyrule once again needed protecting and Link boldly stepped up to the task…

He awoke. A small blob of light bashing against his stomach. Navi. This was bad. Only when Hyrule was in danger did she hit him, well that and when he was stupid. He sat up his sight fuzzy and his head pounding. He managed to gather enough energy to groan

"Ok I'm up!"

"And about time too!" The fairy retorted. She was no more than a ball of light that expressed its feelings through changing colours, but Link and the Hylians knew that each fairy had a personality and was the same as any Hylian. This fairy happened to be Link's friend and companion, while not helping in the actual battle, she helped to pinpoint enemies and their weaknesses providing Link with information that helped him to win his battles, always. But Link almost knew it all and soon Navi would leave, Link was determined not to let that happen.

The tunic clad adult finally cleared his vision and stood testing his weight on either of his legs to see if it would hold, he didn't know why he was being so cautious, they had worked for the last twenty three years, he wore his old green tunic and brown trousers as always he donned his trademarked green hat which fell to the bottom of his neck. He was raised by infancy by the Great Deku Tree and the Kokiri to discover that he was not in fact a Kokiri as he had previously thought but a Hylian and that this destiny was tied to the fate of the world. He had drawn the Master Sword and slain Gannon and led Hyrule into peace once more. Over his journey he had acquired his most valuable item, he was not prepared to sell it for any amount of rupees in the whole world, the Ocarina of Time was special to him, it was gifted to him by Princess Zelda at the start of his quest and he had kept it as a memento of his journey through time.

His horse stood prepped and ready to go nearby. She shook her head at him as if to say 'What took you so long?' Link had acquired Epona on his quest at Lon Lon Ranch, she was his noble steed and was willing to carry him where ever he needed to go. After much time and shoving on Navi's part Link was finally ready to go. He climbed up upon Epona's back and patted her neck;

"Come on girl, Hyrule isn't gonna save itself." Epona reared up and tore across Hyrule Field crossing it in half a day until they stood at what were previously the gates to Hyrule Castle town. The gates had been blown off their hinges and lay splintered half a metre away. Link sensed an evil presence ahead, he drew the Master Sword and it glowed faintly in his hand. He clicked his tongue and Epona walked slowly forwards entering the carnage of Hyrule castle town.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda was worried. Something was attacking her kingdom and Link hadn't shown up yet. Had something happened to her hero? Was he injured? Dying? Or even dead? He swore allegiance to her and Hyrule, he swore he would always be there. She paced once more her dress billowing out behind her, readjusting her shoulder pads she stood once more by the window looking for the tell-tale flash of green or a horse, but none came. She was alone apart from the royal guards (even then she couldn't tell whether they were alive or not) she was alone. Her knight was not here this time. Footsteps. Slow purposeful footsteps up the stairs outside her chamber, whatever, WHOever he/she/it was, was here. She tried to think fast, what could she do? Was there anything she could do? She could hide. That was Zelda's best option yet she could not gather the courage to move, so much for the triforce of wisdom enabling her to make these decisions if she didn't have the courage to move. The doors were flung open, yet she stood facing her kingdom. A deep rumbling laugh echoed through the castle. She knew who he was. He was here. He was back again.

"Why do you persist?"

"It brings me pleasure to watch people suffer" The deep voice spoke "And the triforce of power grants my every wish!"

"You're abusing that power Ganondorf"

"That may be so but it doesn't mean I can't use it for my own doings" She turned to face her nemesis. Ganondorf, the king of evil stood before her. Ganondorf was the main cause of Hyrule's troubles. He was a gerudo, a desert man, his skin was darkish and he wore black armour with a long black cape that trailed for half a metre behind him. Link had defeated this man many times before but he kept coming back.

"Now "your majesty" are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to use force?"

"Whichever you choose there is no avoiding you now"

"Excellent" he replied, he smiled an evil smile and snapped his fingers. A black light formed around Zelda engulfing her. The last thing she heard was a malicious laugh and them all was silent and dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link sat astounded by what this evil had done to the capital of his beloved Hyrule. The town lay in ruins, houses falling apart, giant scorch marks ran up the side of the building. Navi flew inside his hat and tried to make herself scarce. Anger boiled inside Link as he dismounted Epona and set off on foot.

Suddenly a whinny of terror came from Epona's general direction and Link whirled around grabbing his sword and attaching his shield faster than the human eye could register, two Stalchildren stood tormenting and hitting the poor horse trying to provoke it. Epona was smarter than that. She knew that if she made a loud enough noise her master would save her, and sure enough he did. Once Link had seen the situation Epona was in it took him but a moment to figure out his plan of attack before launching into surprise his enemies.

They certainly were surprised. He launched himself into the air and came crashing down with a mighty roar, utterly destroying a Stalchild in the process. The other turned to run but was swiftly dispatched with three diagonal swipes from Link's sword. He smiled to himself and went to sheathe his sword just as two Stalfos rounded the corner and took in the carnage before them. Link was looked at them and then at the piles of bones that just moments earlier were tormenting his horse. He smiled awkwardly and threw a deku nut to the ground; by the time the Stalfos could see again Link was long gone.

Epona thundered across Hyrule castle town, Link egging her on. They stopped and stood Hyrule castle standing over them. Link had been here many times but still standing in the shadow of the castle gave him goose bumps, since the first time he came to Hyrule Castle all those years ago he still marvelled the brilliant craftsmanship of the castle, with all the intricate designs it was a wonder the castle was finished with all the attention to detail. But there was no time to marvel at the architecture now, Zelda needed him and he would be there to help her.

Epona pulled up at the front doors to the castle and Link dismounted, thanked Epona and continued inside. The hall was as magnificent as ever, but Link continued onwards until he reached the top of the tower. Zelda's tower. He cautiously opened the door and peeked into the room. Zelda stood gazing out across the rooftops of Hyrule Castle Town.

"My lady," Link said unfaltering "You must come with me, to safety…my lady?" Link walked towards her and gently touched her shoulder; she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Admiring my handiwork are we?" Link spun around drawing his sword and raising his shield, he knew that voice anywhere.

"Ganondorf! Why is it always you who has to feel the pain as the Master Sword is driven through you time and time again?" Link leapt and Ganondorf swatted him aside.

"Fool. Do you not see? Now is the time for my rise to power and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"We'll see about that!" Link got to his feet and charged at Ganondorf. Ganondorf pulled a sword out of nowhere and blocked Link's attack. Link tried everything, slashing, jabbing, jumping, spinning, backflips, front flips but nothing would get through Ganondorf's defences. Finally Link leapt and Ganondorf snatched him out of the air and pinned him by his neck against the wall.

"Fool! Now do you see? What will become of Hyrule when you are gone? Well you will never live to find ou-"

"Put! Him! Down! Now!" Zelda commanded, during the struggle she had regained consciousness and got steadily to her feet.

"And you princess, what will become of you?" Ganondorf asked without turning away from Link "Maybe I made a mistake the last times I've tried to take over, this time you won't be so lucky!" Ganondorf turned; Link still pinned to the wall and raised his other hand. A burst of dark energy in the shape of a knife shot from his hand, impaling itself in Zelda's chest, she fell to the ground motionless. She was no more.

"No!" Link cried out, but knew this was futile attempt.

"Well little hero, nothing worth saving now is there?" he threw Link to the ground and produced another blade from nowhere "This is the end of the line for you!" and he swung the sword downwards, Link closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come. But none came. He opened his eyes and gasped. He lay on the floor of a brilliant blue room in the middle of a pedestal surrounded by colourful platforms. A figure stood on the one directly in front of him.

"Welcome back Hero of Time" said the figure as Link stood up "I never thought we'd meet again like this" It took Link a moment to recognise the figure, but when he did he knew for sure something was wrong. It was Rauru, The Sage of Light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What's going on? Why am I here? What about Zelda?" Link blurted

"Easy child, all in good time." Rauru said soothingly "You have been removed from certain death in the nick of time, Ganondorf was moments away from killing you. You are here to save the world once more, Ganondorf will corrupt this world given half a chance which is why time has been frozen and you have been removed from Hyrule to save it at a later date."

"You didn't answer my last question" Link said, Rauru sighed and turned away from Link to pace around the room.

"The Zelda you know has died." Link looked crestfallen and collapsed onto all fours shivering madly.

"You look troubled child." Rauru said crossing swiftly to the centre of the room looking concerned to where a convulsing Link was crouched

"I swore to protect the kingdom and Zelda, it was my duty and now I have no duty to fulfil. I have failed. Ganon shall rule for all time" Link stated close to tears

"Fear not for there is a way to stop this from ever happening." Link jumped to his feet and stared at the old man

"How? Tell me!"

"Back when your ancestors first came to this land, a hero like yourself fought the evil that inhabited the land and defeated it. It cursed the decedents of the hero and the Goddess that accompanied him, to be reborn and to fight a version of him for all eternity."

"So what you're saying is, somewhere another Zelda has been born?"

"Yes, but not yet. You see, after your time, the cursed individual is not born for three thousand years. You must bring the future Zelda back to control Hyrule and keep it from slipping into the hands of chaos."

"How?"

"Do you still keep that ocarina Zelda entrusted you with?"

"Yes but-"

"I will use my magic to send you three thousand years into the future and you shall bring back Zelda. Beware the portal will close in 14 days, good luck."

"Rauru! Wait!" Link reached out to Rauru and there was a flash of red light and Link found himself in a dirty alleyway in a strange town. He stepped cautiously out of the alleyway into the street. It was relatively quiet.

Just as Link was beginning to wonder where he was a white blur came hurtling round the corner, Link had just enough time to dive out of the way before it made some kind of noise and faded into the distance. Link had no idea what was going on but he knew he had to find out, he walked up the street (avoiding speeding blurs) until he saw a man sitting beside the road.

"Excuse me sir but may I ask where I might be and what year this is?" The man looked at Link awkwardly

"Uh this is Castle City, Hyrule and its 2012"

"Thank you sir" Link walked off without saying another word, the man stared after him, dumbfounded. AS he walked down the street Link guessed that the landscape of Hyrule had changed as the people obviously had, they gave him odd looks, others whispered amongst themselves while others actually doubled back to check what they saw was correct.

Link deduced that he had to find a map so he could start his search for Zelda. Link walked until he thought he had found a suitable place to buy a map, he stopped, smiled at himself for his intelligence, and walked into a shop with a sign above it reading; "Tourist Information".


End file.
